Most face mounting electric motors are provided with a mounting flange fixed on the drive shaft end of the electric motor and are maintained in position on a supporting frame member by screws or bolts which extend through mating openings in the mounting flange and the supporting frame member. This conventional type of electric motor mounting requires manual alignment of the flange openings with the supporting frame openings and inserting and tightening of the mounting screws or bolts.
It is also known to provide a motor mounting arrangement in which the mounting flange of the electric motor is provided with keyhole-type openings and bolts or screws are threadably supported in the supporting frame. In this type of mounting arrangement, the large end of the keyhole opening in the mounting flange is manually aligned with and moved inwardly to surround the head of the bolt or screw. The motor and mounting flange are then rotated to move the bolts or screws into a locking position with the narrow portion of the keyhole slots engaging the shank of the bolts or screws. The bolts or screws are then tightened to hold the motor in locked position on the supporting frame. This mounting arrangement also requires manual alignment of the keyhole slots with the bolts or screws and tightening of the bolts or screws.